As Lover Go
by Watch.The.Rain
Summary: A past forgotten with so much left behind. One man's goal took all she had left away. Now she's back to take what's hers'. SerenaKakashi.
1. PreCious Bundle & a PaSt NeVeR FoRGottEn

**As Lovers Go**

**Written by:** Watch-The-Rain

**The only Disclaimer you'll ever see:** I hope you guys like this! I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto!

**Author's Note:** _A young girl with a forgotten advance bloodline loses everything she loved the night when the Demon Fox attacked the Leaf Village. Taken away to another country, she becomes a shadow and an annoyance to her half sister …and a weapon to Orochimaru. But that will all change one day!_

This is a Serena/Kakashi fiction! Other pairs have already been decided ...Yay! Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover!

_Hope dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

_Winding in and winding out_

_The shine of it has caught my eye_

**- "Vindicated" Dashboard Confessional**

-AbC-

Standing alone in the middle of the forest, close to Leaf Village, a dark hooded figure looked up at the silver glare of the full moon, as it wrapped its arms around a small bundle, supporting it against its chest. Taking a deep breath, the figure looked away from the moon to take note of the surrounding. Hoping there were no shadows following. Once this figure was sure that it was safe to continue its travel, it began to run.

-AbC-

Lord Hokage the _Fourth_, sat before a fire, deep in meditation.

Of course, that was until a ninja came in and interrupted his focus. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Hokage, but umm..."

The Hokage turned to look at this young ninja, with a calm look placed on his face. "Go on, what is it?"

"The forest, outside our village walls... A ninja saw some sort of struggle amongst the trees."

The Hokage looked curiously at this young ninja, seeing some sort of tension within his body. "Did you just say a struggle?"

"Yes, my Lord. It's very close to our walls." The ninja replied, sounding worried.

The Hokage turned back towards the fire in deep thoughts. "Send the Anbus to take a look."

The young ninja nodded in response and was about to leave the room until he heard the Hokage speak again.

"Report back once you know of this... struggle."

"Hai!"

-AbC-

After, what felt like hours of running, the figure made a sudden stop, noticing the warm summer night air beginning to drop, until it saw its own breath. Now knowing there was another presence near, it squeezed the bundle against its chest, before laying it down under a bush.

The figure angrily, tightened both of its fists as it stood away from the bush it used to hide this precious bundle. 'Shit, I was so close,' the figure thought, closing its eyes.

"You were hard to track down at first, but I see I finally caught up to you, Sensei." said a shadow that stepped away from the trees and stood under the light of the full moon.

The figure slowly turned around to find a former student.

His long black, oily hair was plastered onto his pale bluish skin, like a dirty wet dog that hasn't bothered to get washed. His black beady, little eyes stared back at his former teacher in glee. Just the thought of finally being able to defeat the one who taught him everything he knows, brought an evil little smile on his disgusting sea serpent-like face.

Suddenly, the smile that lingered on his thin lips, fell. In a serious tone, which is rare to hear from him, said, "Give me what I want Sensei, and if you do, I'll even consider making your death quick, and painless."

The figure's own smile appeared under its hood. 'Then let's get this over with quickly,' it thought. Just as quickly as its smile appeared, it started on its seals.

Finishing the seals, it jumped up into the air and spread its arms out wide. "Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou no Jutsu! (Flying Water Needles)" Suddenly, a rain of senbons quickly fell down from the sky, aiming for just one thing.

The beady eye man just smirked, as the senbons hit him.

Not bothering to see that he used the substitute technique, the figure quickly grabbed its Katana and flipped back to the ground. Knowing exactly where he would attack, the hooded figure made a round kick from behind at its opponent. "You keep forgetting, Toru, who the teacher is here."

Toru licked the blood from his lips and grinned. "No, it seems you are the one who's forgetting, because now... _you_ are the student."

_Clash_

Toru took out his own sword, just in time as his sensei brought down its own.

_Clash_

_Clash_

_Clash_

It seem like forever had passed them by as their swords clashed against each other like two sea serpents fighting over territory, when they were really fighting over a small precious bundle.

_Clash!_

The last sound of the two metals hitting each other, threw them 20 feet apart. Both were breathing heavily.

'Damn, I need to finish this off quickly.' The figure thought, as it jumped high up into the air, slightly above Toru. "Mikazuki no Mai. (Dance of the Crescent Moon)" It whispered to itself. 'I must end this now,' it thought again, seeing Toru surprised look, as it appeared in front of him.

And as quickly as the surprised look appeared, it turned into a grin, as Toru moved slightly towards the side, just as his former sensei pierced its Katana into him.

Just as this cloaked figure pierced its sword into its opponent, it felt pain shoot up its own body. "Ahhh!" The cloaked figure screamed, as Toru's own blade pierced through its abdominal.

-AbC-

Just as three ANBUs was about to enter the forest, they heard a shrilling scream.

"Eh?" One of the ANBU stopped and looked up into the sudden cold night air, "Wasn't the air just warm?"

"I guess it wasn't what I thought it would be." Another said, also noticing the sudden coldness in the air as he stared into the black abyss of the forest.

"Yes, I guess we were wrong. It couldn't be an animal, the scream sounded too human." The third replied, as the other two nodded in agreement, before entering the forest.

-AbC-

Both Toru and his Sensei stood there in silence, listening to each others' painful breathing. Not wanting to move in fear of moving the others' blade into one of their own vital organs. So they stood there, watching each other, still holding onto their own blades, which were still pierced into each others abdominal area.

Toru, once again grinned, "This is now the end for you, _student_."

The figure began to chuckle, but at the same time coughing up blood.

Toru began to look at his sensei in fear, for he never heard his sensei chuckle during a situation like this before.

"No, Toru. It seems _you_ have forgotten once again. But do not worry _student_, for I will remind you why I am _your sensei_!"

From nowhere, a clone of the figure appeared behind Toru, with a smaller blade and quickly pierced it through his heart. Now quickly pulling away, the figure held its Katana under the light of the full moon, showing off the glittering of its opponents blood before it swiftly behead him.

-AbC-

The ANBUs finally found where this struggle was place, and found a headless body.

"Find the 4th Hokage, quick!"

One of the ANBUs quickly left, as the other two investigated more.

"Kenjutsu..." One of the ANBU said to himself, tracing his index finger around the rim of the neck, like he would do with a glass of wine. "The one who decapitated this person must have mastered Kenjutsu." He looked more closely into it. "The top ridges have been burnt, like some overdone meat. This cut was clean and swift. No hint of struggle around the neck area."

"I can tell... By the look of this guy's face, he didn't seem to mind." The other ANBU responded, pointing out Toru's head, which laid 15 feet away from his body.

The ANBU, who was next to the body, immediately stood by his comrade. Both were now staring at the grin the face still had on.

-AbC-

The rustling of leaves from the branches, brushed against its cloak, as it ran towards the Leaf Village. Finally seeing the walls that surrounded the village, it tightened its hold on the bundle inside her cloak. Listening to the quick pace of its heart beat, it began to run much quicker than it did before through the forest.

Not ever slowing down, it started to scan up the walls, trying to find an unwatched part. Finding an unwatched section, it ran up against the tall wall, and then gracefully flipped down to the other side. As it landed softly on its feet, it knew it couldn't continue any further without a small rest. So it leaned against the wall, trying not to collapse from the significant amount of blood it lost.

Feeling its heart beat slow down more than it usually supposed to, it knew it had to act quick. Pushing itself away from the wall, it began to quickly, but quietly walk towards his home.

-AbC-

((Author's Note 10/17/04)) – ((Updated 06/07/06)) I know, been a long while. School, as always, has been a pain. I now have a new boyfriend which takes a lot of my free time. And I am completely lazy. So lazy, I'm surprise I'm not fat. I am just a skinny, flabby skin girl fixing up the chapters and hoping to add new ones.

I will now be placing two chapters in one. : Enjoy.

**((Updated AN:)) MUST READ! **The Yondaime (4th Hokage) name is Kazama Arashi. Just for those who doesn't know. I didn't know until a reviewer told me as I was typing up the 4th chapter. :)

-AbC-

The 4th Hokage stepped out from his home for his usual late night stroll. Feeling much colder tonight, than it would any summer night, as he began his stroll down the usual busy street. It was now past midnight, and every street were now cleared. With everyone in bed, the whole village was pretty much quiet, if it wasn't for the late night drinking some Shinobi's were doing in their usual bar, nearby.

Knowing he should be getting some sleep, since he has three students to train in the morning, he couldn't help but try to shake off a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly, the air became much colder within seconds, making him stop in his tracks. A sort of familiar chill swept through his body to the tips of his golden-blonde hair, and immediately thought of her: of the woman who haunted his every waking moments and even in his dreams. The woman who can flare up his senses with just one touch - with just one kiss - with just a smile.

He smiled to himself, as he thought of how they met in the first place.

-AbC-

- FLaShbaCK -

Because Arashi (In this flashback he hasn't become Hokage yet.) had never set foot on the Country of Hidden Mist, he decided to visit the country. Of course, the first thing he did when he finally set foot on the country was to go to the nearest bar for a drink. After hours of trying to find a decent bar, he finally found a very nice, clean looking one in a small Village of Waves.

Sitting in the far back corner of the bar, a young waitress came by. Not really looking up at her, he pretended to scan the menu and said, "Gimme the best Ramen you got, and sake too."

"That would be one bowl of Veggie Ramen and sake. Is that right?" The waitress asked, writing it down in her notepad.

"Hai." answered the soon - to - be 4th Hokage, as he was closing the menu, but then paused. Suddenly, his eyes almost popped out of his head and he jumped off his seat, staring at the girl with a disgusted look. "NANI!"

The young girl just laughed, as she watched how he made a scene with his reaction to Veggie Ramen. "Just joking, Gaijin-san (foreigner)."

Not liking how she teased him, he glared at her. However, the more he glared at her laughing face, the more he felt at ease. He wasn't so sure how this girl could make him feel so comfortable in such an unknown place such as this. She wasn't anything special, but then again, he started to notice how beautiful she was. Not the kind of beauty of a knock out, nose bleed woman would have, but something more - something more innocent.

She was a tall young girl, reaching the height of 5'7, with a slim, but strong figure. Her heart shape face held soft pink lips that appeared to have never held a frown. Her eyes caught most of his attention. Eyes he had never seen before, until now. They were a grayish shade of blue with a silver outline to it, which stood out against her pale skin.

What really amazed him was how long her hair was. The color was a light shade of silver with a tiny hint of violet, which was placed in two, balled up pigtails, which looked like odangos (dumplings). Two of those long silver tresses were almost touching the floor. She almost looked like an angel, if it wasn't for that damn dirty apron she was wearing.

She stopped laughing as she noticed his intense stare. "Gaijin-san? Daijoubu? (Are you alright?)" She asked, waving her delicate hand in front of his face.

He made no movement, as he just sat there, still staring at her.

Blushing, she started to fidget under his gaze. "Gomen nasai (I'm sorry), for teasing you earlier, demo (but) you seemed a bit... uh," she started, trying to find the word she was looking for. "...distracted. So I thought I would try to snap you out of it." She bowed her head in apology. "Gomen nasai, once again, Gaijin-san, for being a bother."

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand. Once he touched her hand, he felt a sudden chill spread throughout his body to the tips of his golden-blonde hair. He was shocked at first, but then smiled as she turned to him curiously. Still holding her hand, he scratched the back of his head embarrassed, chuckling nervously.

"No, no... you don't have to apologies. You did nothing wrong. I should be the one who apologies for staring. It's just..." his cheeks turned into a deep shade of red, and quickly said, "You'requitepretty."

Of course, she was still able to hear every word. Like him, she also blushed and looked away. Feeling a bit awkward, she took her hand from his and took out her notepad from her apron pocket. "Since it's a big no on the Veggie Ramen, you probably want the Beef Bowl, right?"

Glad that she didn't run off or screamed that he was some hentai, he nodded.

"It will be right out for you soon."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Tsukino. Tsukino Serenity." She said, flashing him a small smile before she went back to the kitchen.

'I guess I'll be staying here longer than I thought.' He thought, smiling to himself.

- EnD FLaShbaCK -

-AbC-

Another memory came to mind. A sad one.

-AbC-

- FLaShbaCK -

The young girl, who he found out, was only 18, laid on their bed, hugging a pillow tightly against her naked bosom, as tears were threatening to spill out.

It has already been a year since they had first met, and wishing for more years to be with her still, he couldn't. Arashi had just received an urgent letter, saying he was needed back to Konoha Village.

When she too, saw this letter, her heart cried out and she began to panic. She pleaded so many times for him to not go, but he wouldn't hear of it. He sternly told her, that if he didn't leave to Konoha soon, he would be sought out as a missing nin. Not bringing only him, but her in danger as well. Knowing full well she can take care of herself, since she mastered ken-jutsu, he didn't want to risk it.

Besides all this, Konoha was his home, and because he loved it so much, he made a promise to always protect it.

Trying not to look at her, he packed his clothes into his bag and set it on the floor near the door. Slowly, he turned to look at her. To his beautiful angel, his princess, his innocence.

She stared down, not wanting to look up at him, as a tear escaped her eye. Her hair was a mess, which was not held in her usual odangos, but laid around her, like a pool of the silver glare of the moon.

To him, she was truly beautiful. No one could ever compare to her. No one could ever compare any love, with the love she gave to him. No one could ever compare her clumsiness. No matter how graceful she would seem at first, it would never last, as she would happen to trip on an imaginary rock.

She was his', just as he was hers'.

She finally looked at him with sad looking eyes. Wiping her tears away, she forced a small smile. "Don't be sorry. I understand. I knew this wouldn't last long. I'll think of this, as a one night stand, even though there was more than just one night."

This was killing him. He quickly went on the bed and held her close to him. They held each other in silence, praying for each other.

She rubbed her cheek against his; whispering into his ear, "Let me feel you, just once more before you go."

With one hand under her chin, he lifted her face towards his. His blue eyes stared down at her grayish-blue ones, and then slowly brushed his lips on hers softly. Whimpering from that soft kiss, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

- EnD FLaShbaCK -

-AbC-

After that last night they had together, they both had hoped that maybe one day their love will reunite them once again, but all that hope shattered.

-AbC-

- FLaShbaCK -

Back in Konoha

"Lord Hokage!"

Hearing his new title, Arashi turned away from the tree he was practicing with to see a young boy who was a few feet away from him. He sighed in silent frustration, thinking, 'What now? Why is that every time I'm about to get this new technique down, I get interrupted.'

Since he got back from the Mist, he would always train by the river everyday, hoping to keep his mind off _her_. Unfortunately, training beside the river didn't help so much either.

The boy stepped towards him and handed him a scroll. "It's from the Mist Country."

The Hokage nodded his head, as he stared down at the scroll in his hand in wonder. The scroll was in silver and blue. The color meant wealth and nobility in Hidden Mist. He knew it couldn't be from her, although in the back if his mind he hoped that maybe it could be from her, but he doubted that. All she had was a small, tiny apartment, her job at the bar, a guitar, her swords and the most precious thing to her; the Silver Crystal she wore around her neck. She couldn't possibly afford this type of scroll.

He looked up at the boy and waved good-bye to him, as he sat down, leaning against a tree. He ripped open the seal and unrolled it slowly. The first words that caught his eyes were _Gaijin-chan Baka_. He now smiled, happy that it was from her after all.

_Gaijin-chan Baka,_

_I bet you're wondering why I had this letter sent to you. Well, there is a reason. I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just say it. So I hope you're sitting down somewhere. I'm married. Well, technically I'm not married right now, but by the time you do get this letter, I have already made my vows to another. Yes, I know, I'm shocked myself. I wasn't expecting this at all, but I had no other choice in this matter. The MizuKage told me, that because of a certain factor; I am to marry a man of a good, strong bloodline to continue mine. After all, I am the last of the Tsukino's. I know there is something else he's not telling me, but I couldn't refuse. Like I have said before, I had no choice, and you're probably wondering what's so special about my bloodline. Well, I can't say in this letter, but maybe someday I will tell you. Don't worry, this man is very good to me and I'm beginning to adore him, although I doubt I could ever give him my heart. I must end this letter now and I apologies for my formality. Enclosing to this letter, I give you my congratulation on your recent title of Hokage. Now you can protect your village even more so. _

_With affection,_

_Serenity Tsukino_

Arashi just stared at the words she had written for him, and didn't know what to think. Feeling so many emotions stir, he really didn't know how he felt.

At that very same moment, in the Hidden Valley of the Mist, a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she said, "I do."

- EnD FLaShbaCK -

-AbC-

((AN – Once again, I am very sorry. I promise that I will update. I'm giving no time though. That is because I don't have a lot of time.))


	2. MoRe FLaShBaCkS & A NeW FaMiLy

**As Lovers Go**

**Written by:** Watch-the-Rain

_Hope dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

_Winding in and winding out_

_The shine of it has caught my eye_

**- "Vindicated" Dashboard Confessional**

-AbC-

Ten years later from the last flashback, being the stubborn man he was, he had to see her.

-AbC-

- FLaShbaCK -

"Yukiko! Lunch time! Come on in and eat!" a young woman with white/violet hair held in odangos, yelled out the window.

A nine years old girl paused from her training to look back at her small cozy home, with her cold gray/silver eyes. "I'm training!" Yukiko yelled angrily. She sighed in frustration, as she redid her ponytail on her long white hair.

She then had a feeling she wasn't alone. So she looked into the forest, as if she was expecting something to jump out. When nothing did, she went back to her training.

Behind a bush, many feet away, hid the Hokage of Konoha. He was there to see Serenity, but seeing that she wasn't alone, he decided to observe her daughter, Yukiko.

'She's beautiful, like her mother.' He thought, and she was.

She was a bit tall for her age and she was also skinny. Maybe skinny isn't the word, but she was no stick. She was just slender, yet well tone. Her long white hair, reaching just above her butt, made her look paler than she really is. He was surprised to see that she was much paler than Serenity.

From afar, she looked innocent, like any normal child would, but up close you can see that her gray/silver eyes were what made her look cold and deadly. Unlike her mother, there was no warmth in them; they just held hate and resentment.

As he continued to stay crouched behind the bush, observing this young girl, Serenity was in her kitchen setting the table.

Not seeing her daughter anywhere, Serenity looked out the window. Seeing her daughter still training, Serenity stalked out of the house and stood between her and the tree she was beating up.

"It's time to eat." she said calmly.

"No." Yukiko answered, moving aside to hit the tree, but Serenity blocked her daughter's hit, taking her fist in her own hands.

Serenity looked down at Yukiko and smiled. "I made your favorite, and besides, you've been training since dawn."

Yukiko jerked her hand away from her mother. "Maybe if you weren't yapping that big mouth of yours', I would be able to focus and finish my training earlier."

Serenity's eye twitched a bit, before she stood up straight with her hands on her hip. "Well, since you're now a Chunnin, you should know that not being able to focus is no excuse. Maybe you're just mad because you can't even do the technique!"

Clenching her fist in anger, Yukiko moved forward to punch her mother, but yet again, Serenity grabbed Yukiko's fist and pulled her into a hug.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Serenity asked softly.

"Otosan (father) told me that you mastered kenjutsu when you were really young. He also told me about _our_ advance bloodline. If that's true, then why won't you use your skill to help this country? Why do you refuse me to be your student, while you accept others! Why won't you help _me_ understand and help _me _use my advance bloodline?" Yukiko's eyes turned into a pure silver color, as her voice turned into venom. "You want to know why I hate you?" (Pause) "I hate you, because you - hate - me."

Yukiko then pushed herself away from her mother and ran off into the woods, as Serenity fell onto her knees and thought of what her daughter had said.

Unknown to her, the handsome man with long blonde hair, stepped away from his hiding place and gathered her into his arms.

Feeling two strong arms around her, she wiped her tears and looked curiously up to the person who was holding her.

"Gaijin-chan baka?"

He grinned at her confused face. "You do know I have a name, right?"

Serenity didn't listen to what he had said, as she looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing that they were alone, she quickly took his hand and dragged him inside her home. Locking the door behind her, she turned to give him a worried look. "You shouldn't be here. If anyone saw you -"

He put his finger over her lips and grinned. "Is this the hello I get? And what happen to your silver locks? They look kind of white now. Don't tell me you gotten old on me."

Serenity took a deep breath and smiled, as she gave him a tight hug. "If my daughter or anyone for that matter see you here, we'll both be in big trouble."

He let go of her slightly, to lift her face up towards him. "I would risk anything just to see you again."

A tear escaped from Serenity's eye, as she kissed him softly.

"Ser-" He started, but she deepened the kiss. Not wanting to hear anything, but their trembling hearts.

Without breaking the kiss, Serenity slowly pulled Yondaime towards her room.

A few hours later, Arashi was sitting up against the futon with Serenity, who was also sitting up, but with her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Arashi looked to where the window was and saw the sun was about to set.

'I should leave and come back tomorrow.' he thought to himself.

Serenity looked up and watched his thoughtful facial expression, as he gazed out the window for a moment, until she realized what he was probably thinking. "Don't worry." She started, "Knowing Yukiko, she won't be back 'til late tonight. She's probably training with the Kage, and my husband is out on a mission. He won't be home for another month."

Listening to her calm voice, he abruptly looked down at her. "Why?"

She looked back up at him curiously, as she saw the seriousness plastered on his face. "Why?"

"Yes, why did you go on with it? You knew my intention was to marry you once I settle as Hokage."

Serenity looked down at the Silver Crystal around her neck. "Let me tell you a story."

"I don't want no story, I want -"

Serenity placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh ...Just listen."

(Now I will tell the story with no interruption and blah blah blahness. I'm also going change the story a bit. Hope your enjoying this fic so far. :D)

_Thousands of years ago, there was a time of peace called the Silver Millennium. All ten kingdoms in all their respective planets were in an alliance. All of them somehow related to each other. _

_The smallest amongst all the kingdoms, was the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity ruled this kingdom and throughout the whole solar system, she was known for her beauty and kindness. She then fell in love with her best friend Helios.. _(I told you guys I'm changing some stuff.) _and married him. _

_Suddenly, millions of light-years away... _(Is it light-years?) _A great explosion appeared, making a big hole, which set an evil source free. Because of this, everyone was in great panic, and it was said, that King Helios decided to go forth and destroy this evil with his most powerful weapon, called the Imperium Silver Crystal. Unfortunately, he never came back. _

_Queen Serenity called out all her senshis to go and look for him. When they returned, Queen Serenity was filled with joy and ran out to meet her senshis, but that joy left her when she saw that Helios wasn't with them. The Senshi of Love gave her a hug of comfort and told her that he was gone, and instead found something that the King wanted her to have - the Imperium Silver Crystal. The Queen became depressed for she was with child, and Helios never even knew._

_As time pass, hope filled her as she gave birth to a baby girl, who had her father's sunshine blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. This baby was named after her mother, but was called Serena for short. Kings and Queens coming from all ten planets came to visit this young girl to shower her with gifts. Seeing this golden child, all the kingdoms decided they would protect her for they knew she would be a very important role in the upcoming war against evil. So the Queens (who were also Queen Serenity's Senshi), along with their husbands, decided to give the young princess her own set of senshis to protect this child with their lives. _

_First came Ami, the youngest of the princesses, and was from the Kingdom of Mercury. Growing up, she was known as the most intelligent, shy and innocent of the senshis. _

_Then there was Rei, who was the oldest of them, and was the princess of the Kingdom of Mars. Growing up, she was known to be the fire in the group. She had a massive temper, but all in all, she had a dark beauty that matched her flames. _

_Lita was also older and a lot taller, but not older than Rei, yet she was still the tallest. Growing up, she was very well known for her strength, for she did come from the Kingdom of Jupiter, after all. She was like the mother in the group who loves to cook for the people she loved. _

_Last, but not least, came Mina. She was the second youngest, and was from the Kingdom of Venus. She was known as the small little cupid, with a big heart for romance and for being cousins to Princess Serena. She was the mischievous of them, along with Serena. _

_On Princess Serena's 18th birthday, the Moon Kingdom was attacked by the evil known as the Negaverse. The young senshis attacked, and so did Queen Serenity with the help of the Silver Crystal, but nothing seem to work. The senshis lost, and the Kingdom was in ruins. _

_Queen Serenity, who laid on a fallen pillar, weakly looked to her side to find her daughter and her love, fallen in the hands of the Negaverse. Seeing her daughter dead, she knew she had no choice but use everything she had. So she called upon the Silver Crystal one last time, and destroyed this evil. Now, all that was left of the Kingdom was her. _

_Queen Serenity, still laid there, listening to her slowing heart beat grow even more slow as time passes. Just as it stopped, she had one last wish. It was for her people, and those she loved, to live again in peace. And so the Silver Crystal granted her wish, without her ever knowing. So her people, and those she loved and cared about, were once again born on Earth. _

Arashi looked down at Serenity, as she finished her story. After a few moments of silence, he finally asked, "What does that got to do with anything?"

A sweat drop appeared on Serenity's head. She slapped him and said with a huff, "And you wonder why I call you baka, you Baka." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, and calmly said, "It has to do with everything."

Arashi said nothing, because he knew if he tried to open his mouth again, Serenity would probably bite his head off. So, he waited for her to continue.

"Not many know this story, and we try not to share our past with others who are outside of our clan. I'm not really sure how the MizuKage heard of this story, but he also heard of the myth. Or well, more like a prophecy." She paused, rubbing her head with her index finger, thinking of the rhyme her mother would tell her every night.

"The prophecy was about the royal courts' reincarnation. My mother would tell me this myth in rhymes. She seemed to have always had the knack for rhymes. I'm having a hard time remembering, but I believe it was about…" She took a deep breath, "Queen Serenity will give birth to a key. A key to what, I am not sure. But it will be in a form of a child, who people believed holds the power to life, power and eternity. As she grows into her given destiny, she will bear all sorts of powers from the respective planets. For this to happen, she will need the help and guidance from the other children who were known for love, wisdom, strength and fire. Together they will become a strong army. Stronger than many you have seen, yet alone they aren't much of a threat. The key, I am not so sure about. But I believe she could be the key to peace."

"So what you're trying to say, is that the MizuKage believes that you are the reincarnation of Queen Serenity?" Arashi asked.

Serenity moved to look at him, and said seriously, "What I'm trying to say is that _I am_ this reincarnation."

"So Yukiko is this princess..."

Serenity shook her head. "They don't understand. I don't want them to understand, but when they heard this myth, they were told so little. Yukiko is not the princess... The real princess... my former daughter, must be born out of love."

"Why didn't you tell MizuKage this?"

Serenity shook her head even harder, as an unnoticed tear slipped down her cheek. "They must not know." She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, as she rested her chin on her knees. "Every day, they would come, ask me again and again; if I was sure that I wasn't the reincarnation. Every day, I would say I was sure and tell them that I know nothing about this story. Again, they would keep asking me about the key. I don't even know myself the answer to that, and even if I did, I would never tell them. They believe that the key somehow links to Yukiko, and because of that, they are now training her to be some sort of assassin. They call her the Silent Killer. From what I have heard recently, they are trying to find the Senshis reincarnations. I'm scared to just think of what they might do to them."

He leaned against her, as he wrapped his arms around her, silently giving comfort.

- EnD FLaShbaCK -

-AbC-

He remembered that ever since that day, they would secretly meet as much as they could, and from that, something wonderful came out of it.

She had sent a letter last December, explaining she was with child, and that she has plan to leave the Mist secretly and would come to Konoha with their child so they can become a family, just as it should be. Hearing this, he became much happier than he had for months, and everyone around him was beginning to know this change. But the only ones who really know about the good news were Sandaime, Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. They haven't decided yet, whether to tell the village or keep it a secret, so they all decided to wait for the arrival of Serenity.

-AbC-

((Author's Note 06/07/06)) I will be placing two chapters in one. I have also made some changes. Hope you like this.

-AbC-

_And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She said_

**-Everlong (Foo Fighters)**

-AbC-

The Hokage shook the memories out, as he was smiling to himself.

Yes, I believe that no man has ever been so happy in his life. He continued to walk down, but abruptly stop when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back to see a dark figure walking towards him.

Quickly reacting to this, he found himself in a fighting stance waiting for it to make the first move, but seeing the figure stopped in its track, made him even more tense. Then something unexpected happen; the figure suddenly collapsed.

Worried, he ran to the figure, and knelt beside it, as he placed its covered head onto his lap. Slowly, he lifted the hood back to find a deathly paled, Serenity. Scared for her life, he quickly checked her pulse on her neck to find it very shallow. He then felt something moist on his left hand. He looked over to his moist hand and his eyes widen in shock to find it covered in blood. He looked more closely to where his hand was which was close to the abdominal area, and found that she was bleeding fast and heavy.

Just as he was about to lift Serenity off the ground, he heard a loud wail that sounded like it was coming from inside her cloak. That was when he noticed, she was clutching onto something against her chest. He slowly spread her arms apart and opened her cloak.

That was when he saw a baby girl, who looked to be almost two months old, with golden sunshine hair, and big sparkling blue eyes.

When the baby saw this person above her, she stopped wailing and looked up at the intruder as she curiously tilted her head to the side. After a moment, she made a small squeal, as she happily clapped her hands together. Seeing all this happen before him overwhelmed him greatly, he felt that he couldn't breathe.

Serenity moaned as she tried to open her eyes. "Baka?"

"Don't speak. I have to get you to the hospital."

Serenity made no reply, as she wrapped her arms around her special bundle of joy.

Arashi lifted her in a bridal fashion and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. When he came in, the nurse at the desk quickly saw the situation and called for Tsunade. The nurse then immediately walked towards the Hokage and took the child Serenity was holding.

"Follow me, please." She said, in a soft tone.

The nurse led them to the closest available room, and told him to lay her on the bed. As he did this, the nurse said, "I will get this baby cleaned up. So, please stay here and wait for the doctor to arrive."

Arashi nodded, taking the nearest chair, and sat down close to her. With his elbows on the edge of the bed, he grabbed her right hand, with both of his.

Serenity opened her eyes slightly, coughing. "Her name is Serenity." She told him softly. He said nothing, as he kissed her soft, cold hand. "She's our little Serena." She softly said again, with a small smile, before she closed her eyes again.

There, he waited for Tsunade to arrive, not knowing tears were falling from his eyes.

-AbC-

After receiving the call from the nurse, she quickly ran to the room Arashi was in.

Afraid that something very bad had happen to their young Hokage, she opened the door to the room, saying, "What happened!"

She then stopped to find him sitting beside the bed, holding someone's hand.

"Her name is Serenity."

Tsunade's eyes soften, when she heard his voice crack with emotions. She quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to wait outside so she can help her.

He was hesitant at first, but knowing that Serenity was now in great hands, he agreed.

When he left, Tsunade inspected the damage and found that not only did she lose a large amount of chakra, and so many cuts and bruises, but she was stabbed in the stomach and had lost a large amount of blood. She then took a deep breath, as she quickly started to do what she could.

With all this work that has to be done, it would be a long night for Tsunade.

-AbC-

After calling, Sandaime, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, Arashi sat down with his head in his hands. After a few minutes of silence, he realizes that he now had a daughter.

Quickly, he went to the nursery and found the nurse from earlier, wrapping a pink blanket around the baby girl.

The nurse looked up at the Hokage and smiled, "She's all cleaned up now." She told him, as she held the baby and grabbed a warm bottle of milk. "Do you mind feeding her? I have to get back to the front desk."

Arashi just nodded as he stared at the little girl in his left arm, and then to the bottle in his right. He sighed, walking towards a wooden rocking chair, and sat down. He looked back into his little girl's wide, bright blue eyes.

He smiled at her gently, as she looked at him, to the bottle and back to him curiously. Her mouth began to open and close like a goldfish, making a gurgling sound, as she was kicking her feet a little.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, waving the bottle in front of her.

She smiled, kicking her legs even harder, with excitement. He held the bottle to her mouth, as the baby began to greedily drink it. He looked at her some more in silence, and then decided to make some sort of conversation with her.

Little did he know Sandaime, Orochimaru and Jiraiya were standing by the door, watching him.

"I'm a father now." He said to himself, then said it again, but much slower, as if he was realizing something for the first time. "I'm... a... father..." He chuckled and looked down at the little girl. "Who would have thought, that _I_ would be a father?"

"Not me." Orochimaru said, with a calm voice and a bored look on his face.

Sandaime and Jiraiya came in after Orochimaru, with huge, happy smiles on their faces.

"We're uncles!" yelled Jiraiya, who was running around the room, as he was waving his hand in the air.

"Let us see this Princess of Konoha." Sandaime said as he took the small baby into his arms.

Arashi stood up and smiled at them all. "I'm glad you guys came."

Jiraiya laughed out loud, as he slapped his hand on Yondaime's back, knocking the wind out of him. ( (O.O ) - Arashi's face). "Of course we would be here. I'm your sensei. I've known you since you were _this_ small," Jiraiya started, as he put two fingers close together, showing how small he meant. "And Sarutobi-sensei has helped raised you."

Jiraiya then eyed Orochimaru, and nodded his way. "I don't know why _he's_ here, though."

Orochimaru eyed him angrily and hissed at that comment.

Arashi chuckled, seeing the exchange of glares between his sensei and Orochimaru-san.

"Besides that, we'll always be there for you." Jiraiya continued.

Sandaime began to make funny faces at who he now refers to as the Princess of Konoha.

The little girl giggled, as she reached for his long beard and tugged hard on it.

"Oh, she sure is very strong for such a little princess." Sandaime chuckled, trying to pull back his beard from her grasp.

Arashi had a proud look on his face and said, "She got all that from her daddy. Isn't that right, Serena?"

Serena squealed, as she let go of Sandaime and clapped her hands together.

"Orochimaru - here... Why don't you hold the baby?" Sandaime said, holding the baby towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at the baby with disgust, but knowing he had no choice, he took the baby.

Jiraiya and Arashi eyed Orochimaru, observing him in how he interacted with the baby.

"Achooo!" The little girl sneezed. She laughed at herself, kicking and squealing.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow at this little girl, but then saw a small crescent shape moon, glowing on her forehead. Curiously, he brushed his finger on her forehead, to find that it had disappeared.

Seeing him touch her forehead, she squealed and laughed once again, as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and stuck it in her mouth.

Jiraiya took the baby away from Orochimaru and gave her a funny face. "Now, now... Don't be putting the snake's hair into that pretty little mouth of yours. You never know where it has been."

Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya, for the comment he had just made. "hn."

-AbC-

- A week later -

It was in the middle of the night, when Arashi, who was holding baby Serena, quickly left his home to the hospital.

In the hospital, was Tsunade, waiting for Yondaime in the waiting room.

"Tsunade-san, is she finally alright?"

Tsunade smiled at the young man, who had just entered. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Arashi sighed in relief, as he gave Serena to Tsunade and rushed to the room Serenity was in.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled at Serena. "Young love..." She sighed, and then began to walk down the hall Arashi had just passed, to Serenity's room.

-AbC-

Serenity was sitting up on the bed, playing with the silver crystal that was hung from a silver string. Many of her people had believed the silver string was really a strand of hair from the first line of Serenity's to have ruled the Moon Kingdom. She smiled softly at how the moonlight, from the open window made the crystal glow.

"Serenity?"

She abruptly looked up when she heard her name, to find her baka, standing by the door. "Baka."

Arashi smiled, as he rushed to hold her in his arms. "You don't understand how much I have missed hearing that."

Tsunade, who was already by the door, heard the young Hokage, and chuckled, "How can you miss that, when you hear it all the time from us?"

Arashi glared at Tsunade. "I meant from _her._"

Serenity laughed at her love's annoyed expression. After her laughter died down, she held out her arms to Tsunade. "May I hold my baby?"

Tsunade nodded, as she handed Serena to Serenity.

"Hello, my little Moonbeam. Did you trouble your daddy?"

Serena giggled, as she took her mommy's finger and began to suck it like a pacifier.

Tsunade then spoke, breaking this special mother-daughter moment. "I must say... I'm not sure what happened this past week, but it seemed that no matter what I do, your body refused to let me heal it."

Serenity didn't know how to respond, not wanting anyone to know her secret. "I'm very sorry. It's just that my body has always been able to heal itself since I was a child. I never really had the need for medical attention, unless I'm _really_ near my death."

Tsunade nodded, not really understanding, but thought to ask about that later. "Well, once you begin to feel better, Sarutobi-sensei, the other two sannins and I would like to get to know you better."

Serenity smiled and nodded her head in response. Tsunade returned the smile, and said her farewell, but Serenity called out to her. Tsunade, who almost reached the door, turned to Serenity.

"Do you mind if you tell no one else of my existence? Leaving the Mist the way I did, I wouldn't be surprised if I am now a missing-nin."

Tsunade made a gesture with her fingers, moving them across her lip, as if saying 'my lips are sealed'. "If that's what you want."

Serenity smiled greatly at the young looking woman. "Thank you."

Tsunade smiled, and then left the room.

Serenity looked down at her now sleeping baby, deep in thought. After a while, she turned to her lover. "I would like to make residency here."

Arashi looked at her in confusion. "That's impossible... Serenity, the only way you can make residency here, is if you were to have permission from your Kage."

Serenity bit her lip, as she began to think of a way to go around this. "Arashi-chan.. _(A/N: I just want to thank Mystik for providing the Yondaime's name. So, thank you so much! You are so awesome! ) _What if I change my name, will it work then?"

Arashi began to think about it, but then shook his head. "You will need to have a head shot, and because of that, you can be recognized."

Serenity pouted, leaning against Arashi's shoulder, and stroking her sleeping baby's soft head. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She moved away from Arashi, and gave him a hopeful look. "What if I can change my appearance? Will I then be able to register?"

He gave her a weird look, but then shrugged. "If that is possible, then why not?"

Serenity's smile brightened by his response. "Then give me two forms to fill."

Arashi sighed, not sure what was going in Serenity's pretty head.

-AbC-

The next morning, Arashi left Serena in his old family home with Jiraiya, while Sandaime went to substitute for him. Leaving the home with a small duffle bag, given to him by Tsunade, he went off to pick up Serenity.

As he entered her hospital room, he saw someone else who looked a bit like Serenity, except she had blonde hair that wasn't in odangos and it went straight down to her mid-back. She was also a bit tanned.

When she heard the door opened, she turned to find her lover standing by the door, looking at her in confusion. She walked over to him, smiling like a little girl who can't wait to explore the village. "Ohayo, baka!"

Arashi looked into her eyes for a moment and realized that it was Serenity. "How did you..."

"It's a secret." She said happily, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Arashi just smiled, not caring as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and gave her a deep kiss.

Serenity deepened the kiss even more, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked up at his happy blue eyes. "When are we going home?"

When he heard her say the word home, his smile brightened knowing that he finally got his wish. He lifted a duffle bag and handed it to her. "We'll go as soon as you change. I don't think you would want to be walking around in a hospital gown."

Serenity rushed to the restroom with the bag. She couldn't wait to settle in, in her new home.

-AbC-

As Arashi was dragging Serenity down a street to her new home, she noticed how everyone was staring and pointing at her. Being the shy young woman she was at times, she looked down towards the ground, trying to hide the pink tint forming on her newly tanned cheeks. She then slowly looked up to the baka in front of her.

"Arashi-chan, why are you in such a hurry?" Serenity whined, as he continued to drag her. She just couldn't keep up with his pace anymore and she was now losing her breath. Seeing that happy look on his stupid face, she just didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

Arashi turned back, slightly, still continuing with his fast pace. With a smile, he replied, "I want to show you something."

Serenity sighed, as she let herself get dragged down the street.

-AbC-

They both finally reached their destination.

Serena looked at the cozy white house she would soon call home. It was two stories high, along with a white picket fence and blue shutters. It was every little girl's dream house.

Arashi watched her awed look for a bit with satisfaction, then took her hand and dragged her inside. "There's something I want to show you." He told her, grinning as they both walked up the stairs.

When they finally reached a white door with a pink bunny painted on it, Arashi told her to close her eyes. Serenity looked at him with a suspicious glance, but then did what she was told.

Arashi opened the door and gently pushed her in. When he placed her into the middle of the room, he came up beside her and said, "You can look now."

When Serenity opened her eyes, she was just speechless. The room was covered in pink with white bunnies. There were three windows, all covered in white curtains. There were also white shelves filled with toys, stuff animals, books and baby essentials.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Jiraiya was also there, sitting in a corner playing with her Serena. She smiled softly at them, and then turned back to a small crib.

She walked towards it and glided her hand over the wood that was painted white. She then touched the pink beddings and small stuffed white bunnies and tigers, hanging from a motion mobile.

Turning to her right, she saw an old wooden rocking chair. It was plain and looked out of place. She went towards the chair and sat on it. Slowly, she looked over at Arashi with tears almost spilling from her grayish-blue eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Arashi rushed to give her a comforting hug. "No." He started, "I should be the one who should be doing the thanking. I have a daughter... and I have you. There is nothing in the world I would want more." He tilted her head up to look at her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't say anything; she was still trying to take everything in. All she could do was wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him closer to give him a kiss, but that was all interrupted by Jiraiya's perverted mind.

"Look, Serena-hime. Your mommy and daddy are going to do the kissy kissy."

o.O Arashi and Serenity slowly turned to the other two, to find Jiraiya holding up Serena as if trying to give her a better view of their moment.

"Jiraiya-sensei, can you not be perverted around my daughter?" Arashi said in an annoyed tone.

Jiraiya chuckled, "What? It's all a part of nature. Beside she's going to learn sooner or later. Better sooner I always say."

The young Hokage and Serenity both groaned.

-AbC-

((Author's Note 06/07/06)) Serena has finally grown up in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. A fRieND, A bRotHeR, TaKeN AwAy

As Lovers Go

Written by: Watch-The-Rain

**Very Important **Author's Note: **I thought I would give you guys the ups in this fic. Serenity has changed both her daughter's and her name to protect themselves from the Mist. Serenity's fake name is Ikuko and Serena's is Usako. Another thing, no one knows Serena exist, except for The Legendary Three, Sandaime and Kakashi, and a few others, like the nurses at the hospital. No one knows that the present Hokage has a daughter, but they all know about his "wife", who happens to be Serenity "Ikuko"**.

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."_

_- James Baldwin_

-AbC-

((FaDe iN))

Down.

"810."

Up.

Down.

"811."

Up.

Down.

"812." A 13 years old Kakashi grunted.

"Kaka-chan, how much longer do I have to stay on your back?" A small five years old girl asked, as her arms began to tire around Kakashi's neck.

Without a pause, or even a glance, he answered, "When I reach 1,000, Small Lady."

"And when will that be?"

Kakashi then stopped, as he was becoming quite annoyed with her questions. He did not know what he had done to have to endure this kind of punishment, but then again, it had to be done when the girl's parents were away for missions. Yes, it was his job to babysit the 'Princess of Konoha' when no one else could.

Suddenly, he stood up, making the young girl yelp in pain when she hit the ground.

"You could have at least warned me before you did that." The small girl whined, as she rubbed her bottom from the soreness, but the only response she received was a grunt.

If it was anyone else, Usako would have probably cried, thinking that person didn't like her or want to be near her, but when it came to Kaka-chan, she never took his coldness seriously, especially when he was practically her only friend. The only person in Konoha who knew her existence, except for the Legendary Three, Sandaime, and of course her parents.

"Kaka-chan, is it time for lunch now?" She asked, as she lifted herself off the ground and lightly dusted herself off.

"Ramen, Small Lady?" was all he asked, as he turned around and began to walk towards the village; not bothering to know her reply.

((FaDe OUt))

-AbC-

((FaDe iN))

"Hello, Kakashi. Are you here for Arashi-chan?" Ikuko asked the young boy, who stood lazily in front of her door.

"Hai."

"He went off with Jiraiya-sama to spar. If you want, you could come in and have lunch with Small Lady and I, while you wait." She asked, still smiling so brightly.

'How does she do that? Always smiling.' Kakashi thought, 'I wonder if her cheeks ever hurt.' Hearing her offer him food while he waited for his sensei, he nodded with a bored look, as he walked in.

"Take a seat by the table, while I wake my daughter up." Ikuko instructed, as she placed an extra plate on the table for him. Seeing his surprised look, she continued, "Usako never was a morning person. Jiraiya-sama tried waking her up really early once and he ended up with a huge bump on his head and a cranky Usako." Chuckling at the memory, she began to walk upstairs for her daughter.

Now that he was alone, he took his time to look around the house. This house looked nothing compared to what he thought his Sensei would live in, but everything in the house was clean and _very_ girly.

'If this is what you have to live in when you get married, than no thanks.' He thought, before he finally stopped in front of a large portrait of his sensei, his wife Ikuko and their daughter Usako.

'Now I see where Usako's smile comes from.' He thought, as he was comparing both mother and daughter.

After eyeing the portrait for a while, his head snapped to the side, when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Hearing this, he went back to his seat by the table.

Just as he sat down, Ikuko and Usako came walking down the stairs towards him.

"Hi, Kaka-chan!" Usako yelled, waving her hands in a wild fashion.

Ikuko said nothing, but was still smiling, especially at her daughters antics.

"You don't have to yell, Small Lady. We are in the same room after all." Kakashi told her, with a bored tone.

Usako then blushed, "Sorry, Kaka-chan. I guess I'm just very happy to see you."

((FaDe OUt))

-AbC-

((FaDe iN))

"Small Lady! Where are you?" Kakashi yelled out in panic, as he ran from tree to tree, hoping to find the blonde girl. After a long while of searching and finding no signs of the little blonde odangos, he finally stops with a sigh. It was getting really late, and the moon was shining so brightly.

He sighed, knowing it was his words, which made Usako run away.

(((FLaSh BaCk)))

Jiraiya and Kakashi sat on the couch in the living room of the Hokage's home.

"You seem to be very close to my little Princess." Jiraiya commented towards the silent boy, but when he heard him grunt, the old man continued, "She always talks about you. Actually, she never stops..."

Kakashi just sat there, listening to Jiraiya's words of how Usako seems to have a special affection for him than she does for anyone else she knows, beside her parents.

Finally, Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. "I don't know what you're trying to get at, Jiraiya-sama."

"I think you do." Jiraiya simply said, as he gave him a secretive smile.

"If you think I feel the same for, Small Lady, then you're wrong." Kakashi told him, with a glare. He was expecting the smile to wipe off his face, but instead, that smile grew.

"Then why are you here? I don't think you have to look out for her today."

Kakashi stood up, and looked at Jiraiya with a look of boredom. "She's nothing, but some girl I'm _forced_ to take care of. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be here right now."

Hearing a gasp, Kakashi and Jiraiya sharply turned to find Usako by the door.

"Fine! I don't want to be your friend either!" Usako choked out, before she ran out the house to who knows where.

(((EnD FLaSh BaCk)))

He went home right after that incident, but when he stopped by to apologies later that night, he found Ikuko-san crying, telling him that Usako hasn't come home yet. Jiraiya-sama and Arashi-sensei were still out looking for her, but they have yet to find anything. He felt so responsible; he decided to help look for her too. That was how he ended up where he was now.

With the thought of wanting to give up and go home to sleep, he heard something not so far away. 'Crying?' He thought, as he stood up and followed the noise. 'Please tell me Usako is here.'

And she was.

It was a sight to see. Usako sat back against a large Willow Tree, with her knees closed to her chest. One arm held her legs in place, as her other arm was busy wiping the tears from her face. For a more dramatic effect, the Willow Tree's leaves seemed to be swept towards one direction with the help of the warm winds.

"Small Lady?" Kakashi softly whispered, not wanting to make Usako run away again.

Usako looked up when she heard someone softly called out for her. She was hoping it was her daddy or maybe Ojisan (Jiraiya), but instead she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Go away, Kakashi!" She said roughly to him, as she turned away, not wanting to face him with tears still streaming down her face.

Because she turned away from him, she didn't see the hurt look that appeared on his face. Then again, it has always been hard to tell how he was feeling with that stupid mask covering his face all the time.

'Why does it feel as if I just got stabbed in the heart? Was it because she called me Kakashi instead of her usual, Kaka-chan?' Kakashi thought, but then shook his thoughts away, 'No, that can't be it. She's only a little girl.'

Slowly, Kakashi went to sit next to Usako, only to find her move away a bit. "C'mon, Small Lady, stop acting like some little girl." Kakashi blurted out, but soon regret when Usako turned to glare at him.

"For your information, I _am_ a little girl. I'm _so_ very sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm sorry." He quickly said.

Usako looked up at him in surprised, "Did you just... apologies?"

Kakashi then found a happy Usako close to his face; with both nose almost touching. This was the first time a girl had ever tried to get so close to him before. Kakashi stared right into her smiling blue eyes and was surprised to find a young woman instead of a little girl he would always have to babysit. Oh, and how right he was, after all she had lived another life long ago. Of course, he didn't know that.

For a moment, Usako was quite surprised herself. She didn't know what made her get so close to the boy in front of her, but in a way, she was glad. It made her feel so tingly and warm inside just to be near him.

For the first time, Kakashi felt the same.

When Usako realized they have been staring into each other's eyes for quite some, she blushed and shyly turned away from his intense gaze.

Not knowing what made him do what he did, he felt his arms wrap around the blonde odangos and held her close to his own body.

Usako was very surprised at first, but then she snuggled up closer, enjoying his warmth. With a small yawn, she mumbled, "Kaka-chan, I'm very glad we're friends." before falling into a deep sleep.

With a small smile, Kakashi soon found himself fast asleep.

And that was how Jiraiya and Arashi found them.

((FaDe OUt))

-AbC-

((FaDe iN))

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Usako asked, as they both sat shoulder to shoulder against their Willow Tree, watching the full moon.

Kakashi didn't bother to look at the little girl beside him, as he responds in a dull voice, "There's no such thing as forever."

Usako then pout to herself, not wanting to look at the young boy beside her in fear that she might cry in front of him. He always told her, he never liked a girl who cries.

"If not forever, then for how long?" She asked softly.

When he didn't answer, she asked him a different question. "How long will you be gone for the mission?"

"Don't know."

She then pull up her knees towards her chest, and closed her eyes, before she whispered, "Don't forget me, ok?"

With that, they both sat in silence, until Tsunade came to take Usako home.

"Usako! Time for bed!" the woman yelled, standing by another tree many feet away.

Usako sighed, not wanting to go just yet, but she had no choice. She turned to Kakashi and gave him a weak smile. "Bai-bai, Kaka-chan."

Not bothering to wait for Kakashi to do the same, she ran towards Tsunade and grabbed her hand before they walked away.

Kakashi watched her leave and when she was finally gone, he looked back towards the moon one last time, before he went back home.

((FaDe OUt))

-AbC-

((FaDe iN))

_Same night from the last scene:_

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" He replied, as he was beginning to tuck her in bed.

"Mommy is going to have a baby, right?" She asked, as her head was the only thing peaking from underneath her blanket.

"Yes, Serena." He told her softly, trying to memorize the sight before him.

"I hope it will be a baby girl. I have always wanted a little sister."

"Really? I have always thought of having a boy next."

"You will be back when the baby comes, right?" Serena asked, with her eyes now wide with hope. She didn't really like thinking the baby will be a boy, since her heart was very much set on a girl.

"Yes, Serena."

"Will you miss me very much, Daddy?" She now asked, with a teasing smile.

Arashi chuckled, and ruffled her hair a bit. "There is nothing in the world I could miss more." Then paused, "Well, except for your Mother, of course."

Serena then giggled, "It's alright, Daddy. I won't tell her you will miss me more."

Arashi laughed some more, before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, as he pulled something from his pocket in excitement.

Serena sat up, and was just as excited as her father. "You got me a present?"

"Well, I know how upset you were when I told you I wouldn't be able to come back for your 6th birthday. So, I thought I would give you your present a bit early."

Serena quickly took the beautifully wrapped present, and ripped it open. Then her eyes grew wide in awe, as she opened a pink and white case.

"Do you like it?"

Serena beamed at her father. "Do I like it? Of course I do!" She yelled, as she jumped into her father's arms.

When Arashi pulled away, he took the box and pulled out a gold necklace that held a beautiful pendent of a small leaf. It was a green gem and behind it was a gold plate that said, 'To Serena, Princess of Konoha. Love, Dad.' He then clasped it around his daughter's neck and said, "I hope you will love this village as I have and protect it with all your strength."

Serena smiled and hugged her father one last time, "I will always love the Leaf, Daddy, and as long as I have the strength, I will protect it."

Then when she pulled away, she bent over to take something from under her bed. When she sat back on her bed, she handed a wrapped gift to her father. "This is for Kaka-chan, for his special day tomorrow. I know how much he has wanted to become a jounin like you."

Arashi smiled as he took the present from Serena. With one last kiss, they said their good-nights.

Serena watched her daddy walk towards the door, but stopped him before he could walk out. "Daddy, don't forget to water Mr. Ukki."

"I won't."

"And Daddy?"

Arashi stopped by the door, and turned back to his only daughter. "Yes, Serena?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-AbC-

Arashi silently walked into his room, expecting his wife to be asleep, but before he could reach the bed the lights were turned on.

He looked at his pregnant wife in surprised. "You should be asleep."

She pouts and whined, "But I'm not sleepy." She then noticed Arashi placed something on the table beside his side of the bed. "What's that?" Serenity asked, eyeing the package.

"That's for Kakashi, from Serena."

"Aw, that is so sweet. My little Moonbeam's first crush on a boy." Serenity cooed over the kid's relationship. When Arashi said nothing, she continued. "She's growing up so fast. Next thing you know, boys will be lined up outside our door, asking for our daughter's hand."

Just thinking about what his wife was just saying, he suddenly choked on his own saliva. Coughing like a madman, Serenity patted his back lovingly. "Don't ever say that! No boy will ever be good enough for my daughter!" He exclaimed with a huff.

After a slight pause, Serenity looked at Arashi with a wanting look. "You know what?"

"What?" Arashi said bitterly, as he turned to look at his wife beside him.

With a seductive look, she began to trail her hand on his chest, and moved a bit closer that they were nose to nose. "You're very sexy when you're acting like a jealous daddy."

Arashi's face softens and he began to grin. "Oh yeah?"

Moving her own chest closer to his, she whispered back, "Yeah."

Arashi then grabbed her by the waist, and with a squeal she was thrown on top of him.

((Got to love those Hormones:grin:))

-AbC-

((AN 06/07/06)) **PS: Serenity is probably 4 to 5 months pregnant! Just for those who are wondering.** And each scene is different... None of them were all in one day, in case you're wondering... Well, except for the last three scenes... :)

**Teaser: **_Usako bit her lip with worry. "Aren't you happy to see me, Kaka-chan" She asked softly, as she felt her right hand move to gently touch his bandaged eye, but was stung when Kakashi slapped her hand away harshly. _

-AbC-

_Cause I'll still be loving you  
Through the sadness  
And the madness here  
And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me_

_**Plumb - Taken**_

-AbC-

**_-Four to Five Months Later (Exactly October 10)-_**

Orochimaru stood in the distance, away from the Leaf Village, as the Nine Tailed Fox Demon began to breach through their walls. A small evil smile played on his lips, as he was imagining the expression on the Hokage's, and the other two Sennins' face when they see the present he brought them.

Looking back, he signaled to his other nins to get ready. If anyone messes up his plans to kidnap the Princess, there will be a price to pay. For too long, he had sat around, planning for this night; even risked his life to lead the demon this way. He knew after all that careful planning and patience, tonight, was going to be his night.

-AbC-

"You sure my mommy's going to like this, Jiraiya ji-san?" Serena asks, as she was shoving a bouquet of white roses towards his face.

Serena has been asking him that same question for almost 30 minutes and he didn't feel like going back to the flower shop again. It was tiring enough waiting for his princess to find the right outfit to wear for when she would meet the little baby.

"Of course, Princess." said Jiraiya, "I remember your mom telling me how much she loved white roses."

"But what if she doesn't like them? Then what am I going to do?" Serena continued. She was wearing a pretty ruffled pink blouse which had a little white bunny on it, along with a short pink skirt.

Serena and Jiraiya were walking down a hall somewhere in the hospital. They were on their way to see her mother, since she had just recently given birth, and was now resting from exhaustion.

"Trust me. I know women. They're my specialty." Jiraiya grinned at the little girl beside him, still trying to convince her that her roses were fine.

Serena gave him a disbelieving look. "If you're so great with women, why does Tsunade ba-san hit you every time you try to whisper things in her ear?"

Turning red from embarrassment, he coughed slightly and laughed, "That's because Tsunade ba-san is a really _OLD_ woman."

Serena still didn't believe him, but said nothing as she stopped in front of the door of her mother's room. "Will you be coming in with me Jiraiya ji-san?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I have to go help your dad. Make sure to stay in the building, ok?"

Before Serena could ask why, he was gone. Serena pouted, she never liked it when they go poof like that. It was really irritating, and she was also convinced the smoke was bad for her lungs.

-AbC-

'_Why, Puu? Why must I lose my children now? Destiny has taken my first child, now they wish to take everything I have left away from me! Why does it seem Destiny wish for me no happiness?' _Serenity thought, as she lay on the hospital bed, looking out towards the full whiteness of the moon; thinking of what is to come.

_"Because it is time, my Queen." _said another voice. It was clearly Pluto's voice. No one could sound as wise as her.

Serenity sighed to herself as she rubbed her silver crystal that hung from her neck, between her slender finger and thumb. '_By the power of the moon, give me strength for what I must do.' _

Contemplating silently to herself, she heard the door slowly creak open.

"Mama?" Serena's small voice called out softly, before she came into view from behind the door.

"Hello, my little Moonbeam." Serenity greeted with a soft, tired cheery smile.

Serena's usual cheerful face was twisted up in concern, which made Serenity think some more to herself,_ 'Do you feel it too, my princess? Can you feel the darkness that will soon fill your pure heart? Do you know I will no longer live to protect you from this darkness? Just as I have been doing so all your life?' _

Serena noticed her mother looked very tired, and very worried about something. Maybe she's just worried about all the fighting that is going on outside. "Are you alright, Mama? Jiraiya ji-san told me you were really tired."

"Oh yes. I do feel very tired my little Moonbeam." Serenity replied, as she noticed the white roses hiding behind Serena. "Are those flowers for me?"

Serena's concerned little face suddenly glowed as she happily bounced herself onto the bed her mother was occupying and handed her the dozen white roses. "I hope you like it, Mama. Jiraiya ji-san helped me pick them out for you."

"This is very sweet." Serenity cooed, sniffing off the scent from the beautiful white roses. "Thank you, my little Moonbeam and make sure to give my thanks to Jiraiya ji-san too, alright?"

Serenity then placed the roses on the table beside her and gathered her little girl into her arms. Serena snuggled in as close as she could, resting her head on her mother's soft chest; listening to the beat of her heart. Serenity buried her nose into Serena's blonde odango curls, taking in the scent of vanilla.

((FLaShBaCk))

_Serena watched her mom from her parents' bed with admiration. _

_Serenity sat in front of her vanity table, getting herself ready and pretty for tonight's dinner with her husband. Once she was finished prepping herself up, she gracefully jumped onto her bed, surprising Serena, and began to tickle her._

_"EEeeeekk!" Squealed Serena, who was three years old then. "I give up!" _

_Serenity stopped, and looked down at her daughter beneath her with love. _

_"Mama? Do you think I will be bootiful like you, when I'm all gouwn up?"_

_Serenity gave Serena a soft, proud smile as she sat up and placed Serena on her lap. "You're becoming more beautiful as each day pass, my little Moonbeam. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to be just as beautiful as the moon Goddess herself or maybe more so, when you become a young lady." Serenity then had a picture of Arashi-chan fighting off teenage boys from his only little girl. She giggled to herself, and then saw Serena giving her a curious glance. "Someday, boys will line up by our door, and your father will become very jealous as they try to take your attention from him."_

_Serena gave her a wide smile, showing off the gap where her two front teeth should be, which she lost just recently. "Mama, you smell vewy pwetty. What is it?"_

_"It's called Vanilla Lace. Do you like?"_

_"Oh, vewy much!" Serena jumped a bit with excitement. "I'm gonna smell just like you, Mama. And when I get all gouwn up, I'm gonna be just as pwetty."_

_"I'm sure you will, Moonbeam." Serenity answered with pride, as she fixed up Serena's odangos, which now had a little stream of blonde curls that barely touched her ears. _

_"And Mama? Tell daddy not to worry about boys lining up for me, 'cause he's the only boy I truly love." Serenity laughed at this, knowing full well Arashi will fall second best on her boys list, when she finds the right one to spend the rest her life with. _

_"Serenity! We better hurry, before they stop giving that half off specials on those ramen I love so much!" They heard Arashi yell, from downstairs. _

_"How romantic!" Serenity sarcastically said to no one in particular; before she muttered under her breathe. "And here I was thinking we were going somewhere nice and pleasant this time."_

_Serenity gave a quick kiss on Serena's cheek and said, "Be good to Jiraiya ji-san, ok? And if he tries to bring any woman into this house, tell him that I will be very angry and burn those magazines he loves so much." With that, Serenity dashed out of the room, not wanting to miss those specials Arashi has been waiting for all day. _

_Serena then stumbled out of the bed, and climbed on the chair in front of the vanity table. Just as she grabbed a bottle of that Vanilla Lace perfume, Serenity came back to the room to grab a sweater, but stopped by the door to silently watch her little girl. _

_After Serena sprayed some of the perfume on her, she looked back at the mirror and smiled. "Hello, I'm Miss Kazama Sewenity and I'm going to be vewy pwetty like my Mama."_

_When Serena started to play around with other accessories on the table, Serenity decided she didn't really need that sweater, since she didn't want to interrupt Serena's play time. So she quickly left to her husband, who was waiting impatiently by the door._

((EnD FLaShBaCk))

"When will I meet my little sister?"

Serenity ran her hands through the Serena's curls from one of her odangos that now reached her chin. "You have a baby brother, Moonbeam. I hope you are not disappointed."

Serena frowned a little, thinking quietly to herself before answering, "I am a bit disappointed. I really wanted a sister who I can play dress up with, but I guess having a baby brother is alright. And no matter what, I'm going to love him just as much as I love you and daddy, and protect him from all the bad things out there. Just like I promised daddy that I would protect this village with all my heart."

"I'm glad. He's going to need you very much in the future."

"In the future? Why, Mama?" Serena asked, now looking at her mother's sad eyes.

"I can't say now, my little Moonbeam. But you will know when you grow older."

Serena bit her lip, "Mama? Why do you look so sad?"

Serenity ran her finger down her daughter's smooth cheek. "Serena, I want you to know that no matter what, I love you very much and I will always be there for you, even if it has to be in your dreams."

Serena looked at her mother in confusion, but then thought she was probably just very tired, and decided to play along. "I know, Mama. I love you very much. You and daddy. And in my dreams we'll have picnics. You, daddy and me, even my new little brother, Naruto. We'll play and eat and laugh until I wake up, right?"

Serenity gave Serena a watery smile. "Naruto, huh?"

"You like it? It just popped in my head and I knew right away I have to name my new little brother, Naruto."

"I like it." Serenity said, thinking how the name seems to fit just right. "Naruto it is."

Serena smiled at her mother and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I have to go now, Mama. Tsunade ba-san told me Kaka-chan is resting in one of the rooms here and I really want to visit him and tell him about my new baby brother!"

"Visit your brother first, Serena. I am sure he wouldn't mind meeting his older sister."

"Hai!"

Just as Serena was about to run out of the room, Serenity pulled Serena back into her arms. "Don't forget that you're my world and make sure to tell Naruto that I also love him very much and that I'm sorry for everything."

Serena looked at her mother with worry, but then brushed it off and laughed. "Mama, you're acting silly." Then she rushed off, waving her mother good-bye, not knowing that it would be her last.

-AbC-

Serena was humming to herself as she walked towards the reception desk. On her way there, she noticed how everyone seems a little tense and scared. Then again, they were in a hospital which tends to make some people feel that way. So she did her best to think nothing of it. Her goal at that moment was to find out where Kakashi and her little brother might be staying. When she finally found one of the nurses to help her, she rushed towards baby Naruto's room first.

After running through the halls she made a quick turn into one of the rooms and into another person.

"Usako, you know better than to be running around alone. Where is that baka? I thought I told him to watch you."

Serena looked up to find Tsunade ba-san with that stern look on her face. "Jiraiya ji-san told me that he had to go help with daddy and I promised mommy that I would visit my new baby brother. I named him Naruto you know. "

Tsunade's face softens. "Let me show you which baby you're looking for and then I'll have to go help with more patients. Stay here until I can get a nurse for you. Do you understand? You can't be wondering alone at this time." When Serena agreed, she took her small hand in hers' and brought her to the crib that belonged to her little brother.

After passing so many quiet, sleeping babies, Serena found herself next to a crib that held a crying baby inside.

"This is your little baby brother." Tsunade introduced, as she pulled up a chair for Serena to stand on. Serena was too short to be looking over any cribs.

Serena looked over the blonde fuzz and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "He sure is loud."

"Yes he is. Just like one man we know." Tsunade grumbled to herself. Of course, it was Jiraiya she was talking of. "Well, I can't stay any longer. Remember what I said, Usako. Stay here until I can get a nurse over here."

Serena nodded, not really listening or looking at her as she looked at the baby some more. Thinking Serena understood Tsunade left the room, leaving her and Naruto alone.

"You know, I didn't think I would like you at first – with you crying and boogers spilling off your nose, but after getting a better look at you, I think I'm getting to like you. You kind of look like me, minus the boogers. Everyone else says I look a lot like daddy. So if I say you look like me, then you must look like daddy too. Yes, I think I'm right."

Naruto finally stopped crying to look up at Serena.

Serena smiled, "Now that you stopped crying, we should introduce ourselves. It is, after all, the polite thing to do." Serena stuck out her arm, "I'm your big sister Serena, but everyone calls me Usako. I'm not sure why though." When Naruto didn't move to shake her hand she giggled, forgetting that babies don't shake hands because their arms were too small, along with everything else. "Sorry, I forgot babies can't do much. So I'll talk for you then."

Serena looked around the nursery to find any nurses nearby, and there was none, so she carefully climbed over the railing of the crib to get closer to Naruto. "Sorry if I'm taking up a lot of space, since this is a tight fit, but I wasn't feeling com… comfort-able standing on the other side."

Naruto continued to stare at her with wide blue eyes, watching her pull her knees towards her chest and cramming herself into the small corner, not wanting to squish him. Serena smiled at him, as he just laid on his back, craning his neck to stare at her.

"Oh! Before I forget, you have to know your name. If you don't, you won't be able to introduce yourself when you get older, and that would be rude. So I hope you like it. Your name is Naruto. Nice, huh? Yeah, I thought so too."

Serena came closer to him and noticed his neck must be very uncomfortable, since he was trying to look at her on his back. So she slowly placed half his body on her lap. "You sure are one heavy baby."

Suddenly, Serena felt a painful tug at her heart. "I don't know why, but I feel as if this is going to be the last time I'm ever going to see you baby. I know that's silly, because we do share the same parents and we'll be living in the same house, but… Just in case, I'd like for you to know – but then again we did just met."

Serena brushed his fuzzy hair to one side, "But you should know before I go see Kaka-chan, since you never know, I might never see you again. So even though we just met, I do love you. At the bottom of my heart - wherever that is. Mommy and daddy too. I'll do my best to be a good sister. I'll even change your diapers and all that disgusting stuff." Serena paused, wrinkling her nose at the possible smell of dirty diapers. "Yeah, I know. I must love you a lot."

Naruto was whimpering now. She didn't know if he was sad because he understood the words that were coming from her mouth, or if it was because he was in an uncomfortable position, but either way, she pretended he understood every word of it. "You must love me too, since you seem so very sad at the thought of never seeing me again. But don't you worry; I know we'll meet in each other's dreams. We'll do it every night and we should bring ice cream every time, but try to make sure mommy doesn't know. She doesn't like me eating in my dreams. She said it might give me a tummy ache."

"Usako, are you in here?"

Serena placed the baby back to where he was originally. "It's time for me to go baby Naruto. Um, I should also give you something since it is your birthday." Serena looked all around herself, hoping to find something she can give him. "I'll give you this." She took off the bracelet her mom gave her since she was a baby.

"It's just a gold plated bracelet with my name on it. But you can't really tell, because it's a bit scratched up. So, happy birthday!"

"There you are, Usako, and what are you doing in there? You could hurt the baby." The nurse lifted her off the crib and back to the ground.

"Sorry! Can we go see Kaka-chan now?"

-AbC-

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi, who was sitting on a hospital bed, had his head down, but when he heard his name he looked up to find Usako, standing by the door.

Not sure whether or not she should enter the room, she stayed put, fidgeting with the hem of her pink skirt. "H-hi, Kaka-chan."

Kakashi didn't say anything, except stare at his visitor.

So, Usako took her time to observe her friend. A friend, of which, she had not seen for the past four months now. He looked a bit beat up, if it weren't for all the bandages wrapped around his body. It was practically all he had on except for a pair of pants and his mask, and for some weird reason he also had a bandage over his left eye.

Just looking at him made her bottom lip quiver, but she stopped it before it even happen. She had to look strong. She wanted him to like her very much. So she swallowed her tears, and slowly made her way until she stood between his legs. She looked up at his face, to find a painfully sad black eye looking back at her own ocean blue eyes.

She gave him a small sad smile, remembering Jiraiya ji-san told her that Kakashi had a really tough time on his mission and so he was a bit out of it. Although the real truth was, his two closest friends and teammates were now gone - forever. Even though she didn't know what had really happened, she knew that it was best not to remind him of what ever had happen. She had to make their conversation light, even if it was a bit one sided right now.

She then noticed a silver plated bracelet on his wrist and smiled a huge smile that would usually brighten up a room, but it seems like it wasn't working in that room. "I see that you're wearing my bracelet. You like it?"

He said nothing, as he kept his gaze on his blonde odangos.

Usako bit her lip with worry. "Aren't you happy to see me, Kaka-chan?" She asked softly, as she felt her right hand move to gently touch his bandaged eye, but was stung when Kakashi slapped her hand away harshly.

Usako staggered back a bit in surprise, "Ka - "

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled, now breathing harshly. He gripped the bed sheet he was sitting on tightly and continued, "Go away and leave me alone!"

When Kakashi noticed Usako made no move to leave, he ripped off the bracelet and through it at her. "Go!"

Shaking in fear, Usako ran out of the room.

Shaking a bit himself, Kakashi still sat there, staring at his hands; watching his own tears drip onto them.

-AbC-

Serena ran out from his room in tears. After running past a few doors, she finally stopped and leaned against a wall.

"Serena-hime?"

Serena looked up from where she was sitting to find her obasan staring down at her worriedly.

"Are you ok, princess?" Tsunade asked, kneeling in front of her little niece. She may not have been as close to her as Jiraiya has been through all these years, doesn't mean they haven't talked at all. Serena has always came running to her when she wanted to just talk about flowers and when she had the need to help her out in the hospital. That was what Tsunade loved about Serena; her pure love for helping others in need.

Just seeing Serena all heart broken sent her mind flying back to the past.

((FLaShBaCk))

_"Owo ji-san!" Two years old Serena yelled in tears, as she ripped herself from her father's arm and started to run towards her favorite uncle. He was being lead by a few Anbu teams out of the village, of what seems to be forever. "Owo ji-san!"_

_Arashi quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter, securely this time. The Third Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Serenity were also there, watching Serena's heart be torn in two. _

_"Why are you making him go!" Serena yelled at the old man she had known as, Sarutobi jii-san (grandfather). _

_It seems that every step Orochimaru would make as he walked farther and farther from the gates, Serena would cry even harder. Once Orochimaru was gone from her view, she stopped crying and looked angrily at everyone around her. "I hate you!" She yelled, as she pulled herself out of her father's arms once again, and ran back home. _

(FLaShBaCk))

That was the first and the last time she had ever said those three hateful words. She can still remember the feeling of lost when Serena said them. Not the feeling of losing Orochimaru, but the feeling of losing a part of Serena forever; a part of her trust and maybe even her love.

That was all Orochimaru's fault. He could have left the village in silence, without any Anbu assistants. He should have left the night Sarutobi sensei found him making illegal seals, but no. He didn't even try to make a run for it, because he knew Sarutobi sensei had a soft side for him and that he would probably have him be escorted away from the village. He probably took this to his advantage to have Serena distant herself from them a bit.

No one understood the relationship those two had. Maybe he was actually kind to her when they were alone, but Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't be so sure of that. It was really hard to believe a slimy thing like that, being nice to a child. Yet they never questioned him, because he made Serena happy and they would have done anything to make her happy.

Suddenly a rush of more injured people, were being wheeled into rooms. Everyone was in panic. You could even hear people mutter about how the village will soon fall if they don't do anything soon.

Noticing the change of their surrounding, Tsunade hurriedly placed Serena into an empty room and told her to sit and to not move anywhere. "Don't go off with anyone unless it's me, Jiraiya ji-san or your parents understand? I promise I'll come back for you when everything calms down."

Serena said nothing, but nod, as she watched Tsunade leave her in the room. She was scared being all by herself, not knowing why everyone looked so scared themselves.

Serena moved to look out the window to find ninja's trying hard to fight off a fox demon. Her eyes grew wide like saucers, knowing full well her daddy and Jiraiya ji-san was out there too. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought about all the things that could happen if the fox demon won and she didn't want that to happen.

Just then, a nurse walked into the room; smiling at Serena and offering her hand.

"C'mon, sweetheart. You're mother is very worried. She wants to see you right now."

Serena shook her head, "No, you're lying. Tsunade ba-san told me I'm not supposed to leave the room with anyone, but her."

The nurse then looked at her with an evil smirk. "I see. Well, I guess there's no easy way, but to do this then."

Serena looked at her in confusion, before everything around her became dark.

-AbC-

"Serenity..."

Serenity didn't turn when she heard her name. She knew who it was, and she knew why he was there. Not wanting to think about it, she brushed her finger softly against Naruto's cheek, wanting to memorize as much as could at that moment. "Uzumaki Naruto." She whispered softly.

"So you decided to give him my mother's last name?" Arashi asked, as he slowly moved into the nursery to stand next to his wife, and stare at his son. "Who named him Naruto?"

"Serena did."

Arashi nodded, as he gently rubbed his son's tiny fist. "He's perfect, and look at his tiny fist. He's going to be a strong ninja when he grows up." Arashi knew he had to hurry and take the baby away; it was the only way to save the village, but he couldn't. Not now. He wouldn't be able to explain it to Serenity.

A tiny tear slip from beneath one of Serenity's eyelashes and fell on the baby's chest. "Will you be taking him now?"

Arashi turned away from the baby to Serenity, who still kept her gaze at her son. Arashi nodded silently. She knew and she understood. It must be done.

Naruto gently opened his bright blue eyes towards his mother and yawned. Serenity smiled at how cute he looked when he brought his little fist to his mouth to cover that yawn. '_Your yawn, Naruto... so much like your daddy.' _She rubbed her hand gently on his forehead, that showed the sign of the Crescent Moon. She then leaned into the crib and whispered softly in his ear; soft enough so that Arashi couldn't hear. "Please don't hate your mommy and daddy for what we must do, little Naruto. We love you so very much. You mean the world to the both of us. Be good, and don't cause too much trouble. And if it seems the world is against you, try and remember you have parents and an older sister who loves you and would give up everything for you."

Serenity gave her little baby one last look before she turned away, not wanting to watch Arashi take their only son to save the village. When Serenity heard the nursery door slam shut, she finally collapsed, weeping for all her lost.

-AbC-

Tsunade rushed into the nursery, wondering why Serenity would be calling her so urgently. When she arrived, she saw Serenity, looking into an empty basket. The very same basket, Naruto occupied 15 minutes ago. When Tsunade noticed the basket was empty, she was about to panic until Serenity's soothing voice interrupted.

"Tsunade-sama, I know you're very busy with other patients, but I really need to speak to you about something important."

Tsunade nodded slowly, and waited patiently for the words that needed to be said. Once Serenity started to speak once again, everything came out at the poor woman so quickly. Tsunade was almost at a lost. The Moon Kingdom? A crystal? All this sounded like something you would read out of children's books. All this couldn't be real. Then something else hit her. A word that spilled from Serenity's soft spoken mouth - destiny.

"What Destiny?"

Serenity gave her a sad smile. "I must tell you this quickly, before Arashi starts the seal. So listen carefully."

-AbC-

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Jiraiya asked, as he nervously stood next to his former student and stared down at the little boy who had the same eyes with the man beside him.

"It's the only way, Jiraiya-sensei."

"It can't be. Doing this could take your life and with the condition you're in, I doubt you could complete the first part of the seal."

Arashi looked down at the boy before him and thought of his wife and his daughter. They were smiling at him. So was little Naruto. This has to work; their children's life depended on this seal. "I know what's going to happen, and I accept this with open arms. Besides, I won't be the only one putting all my chakra into this."

Jiraiya looked at him with disbelief, "I can't believe you asked this from her."

"I didn't ask her," Arashi snapped at his former sensei. He would never ask for something so great. Doing this seal meant giving your all - your life. "She knew before I even said anything. She understood and accepted this. This is what we both need to do."

Jiraiya said nothing after, for he knew nothing he said would change his student's mind. So he stepped back, and prayed.

-AbC-

"Ah!" Serenity yelled in surprised; stumbling back, as she clutched her chest. It was now starting.

Tsunade quickly took Serenity's arm and lead her to an empty bed. "We can't let this happen!" Tsunade didn't want to accept this Destiny. Accepting this would bring death to two people she cared deeply for and taking away a little girl she thought of as her own.

Serenity pulled off her necklace and placed it in Tsunade's hand. "It has already begun."

Tsunade can clearly see not only the physical pain, but the emotional pain swirling in her now grayish blue eyes. Serenity was beginning to change back to her old former self; back to her long white odangos and pale skin.

"Make sure Serena gets this crystal and when she is old enough to understand, you will know what to do."

"How will I know?" Tsunade asked in panic, as she watched Serenity be surrounded by a silver glow.

Serenity's breathing became short and shallow, and was starting to feel very cold. She gave Tsunade one last sad smile and whispered softly, hoping Tsunade can hear; "Did you know that I love you all. My family..."

And she did. Tsunade heard and she cried as she watched Serenity leave the world.

-AbC-

Once they finally got what they came for, they left as quickly as they came. Orochimaru didn't want to waste any more time and didn't want to risk her being taken away from him again. He needed her, just as she needed him. She may not need him now, but she will soon. When she is old enough to understand the power she held on the palm of her hand. She was his key to his immortality.

_'Five years... Took me five years to finally have you in my grasp, Princess.'_ A snake like man said, chuckling as he watched the blonde child sleep in his arms. Brushing strands of hair away from her face, he saw that crescent shaped moon on her forehead, glowing just as brightly as it did the first time he held her. _'Soon, that power you hold on that small, fragile body of yours, will be mine.' _

**Please review! **

As you have noticed, I changed a bit of stuff and added a chunk of other stuff. So if you want, and I know you want to. Go read everything over. : (06/15/06)

**TeaSeR: (Chapter 7: Away) **_It hurts, you know? To not know who you really are, but only know what you were told._


	4. JuSt aBoUt GroWn Up

**As Lovers Go**

**Written by:** Watch.The.Rain

**Author's Note: **I know I have been gone for a long time and that I have promised a new update a few weeks ago, but I lost those 7 pages somewhere in my room and have just now found them. Sorry.

-AbC- 

_Welcome to the planet  
__Welcome to existence  
__Everyone's here  
__Everyone's here  
__Everybody's watching you now  
__Everybody waits for you now  
__What happens next  
__What happens next_

_**I Dare You to Move - Switchfoot**_

-AbC-

**(This takes place two years after Sasuke decided to join Orochimaru.)**

_Serena's POV_

What I have learned from watching the girls jump from one guy to another is that committing and falling in love is like being Alice herself; jumping into the rabbit hole with eyes wide open into chaos. That's the last thing I would want. Having to jump into a big hole and come out changed. Look at my cousin Mina. She found love in every guy she had been with, and trust me that's a lot of guys. Every year she's becoming more desperate and tired; wanting something that doesn't even exist. Sooner or later, she'll understand. Love is weak. _We_ are not weak.

But the more I turn away from that hole, the more I realize I'm becoming more like my sister - who is cold, unfeeling and deadly. I'm her shadow. Something else I don't want. The only thing that makes us very different from each other are my comrades, whom I would give my life for. I know what you're thinking. A ninja can't have feelings or risk their lives for another. All that matters is the mission and nothing else. A ninja has no life of their own, but the life of the one they must protect, right? Well, I'm not breaking any rules as a ninja. I haven't risked my life for anyone unless it benefits to my mission and I have no life of my own. My life is to protect the Sound and to do what Oro ji-san wishes to be done. So I'm no 'ninja gone bad.' Not yet, anyway.

As I was growing up with Oro ji-san as my father figure, I was trained and taught to be much more deadly than my older sister Yukiko, who is 10 years older than me. The Mist thought of me as no threat to them. They believed they had the true Lunarian in their hands. But to their surprise, when I turned 15 years old, I became just as deadly. I soon became her rival - her shadow.

I never could really understand her. Any young girl would have been flattered and maybe proud to know their little sister wanted to be just like them when they grow up, but not her. She hated me. She wanted nothing to do with me and when we had to spar, she had the intent to kill in her mind.

Oro ji-san once told me she was just jealous of the power I'm gaining through my bloodline. But shouldn't Yukiko gain that same power too? Don't we share that same bloodline? Kabuto-kun said it was the jealousy of my mother's love. I really don't understand. I don't even remember my mother, except for the scent of vanilla. Growing up, I had so many questions, but many of them remained unanswered. Hopefully, as I continue to grow I will one day know who I really am.

So there I was, almost reaching the big two-zero, listening to the water slide down my naked body to the white tiled floor. I just stood there, feeling the heat on my cold pale skin, trying to loosen up my muscles from all the training that had been done that morning. That was my favorite past time: taking a hot shower in silence until I pruned up.

As I was enjoying my time alone, I heard a knock coming from the door. "Serena, hurry up! We were supposed to meet Kabuto-kun five minutes ago!" Mina yelled from behind the door.

Well, there went my alone time. "Give me a minute!" I yelled back.

From what I've been told, Mina is my cousin from my mother's, father's side. People have told us how we could have probably passed for twins if I wasn't so pale and tired looking and we're much too different. Mina is a flirt and very self-conceited. She has probably bedded half the population of men from the many different countries we have traveled in and to be honest, I'm not too sure if I'm exaggerating. For myself, I don't care much about my own looks and I haven't slept around - much.

Yet at the same time, if you really knew us and if you look really close, you would probably think we're exactly the same. Mina and I share the same pain and if you look hard enough you can almost see that pain in our eyes.

We both know nothing of our past, as if all that memory from our childhood had been sucked out from our brains. -Pause- and it hurts, you know? To not know whom you really are, but only know what you were told.

We were so good at hiding that pain and masking it away before anyone could sense it. We both had different ways in doing so.

Mina hid her pain through men. When people would see her out there crying in the rain their first thought would be, _'Oh, probably another jerk. No big deal. Tomorrow she'll be up and happy again.'_ But when I saw her, I knew different. Those tears that blended with the rain were never because of men. That was just her excuse, but I knew better. How? I knew because I felt the same pain, every day since I was six years old. Yet, I never dared to cry. No - never. Instead, I would sometimes stand out in the rain beside Mina and let her and the Angels cry for me. When I train, the sweat and blood are my tears, and when I kill - that is the only real time I let my emotions overcome me. But I never feel sad, instead I feel angry.

Angry, because my memories are the only key to tell me who I really am, to fill that emptiness inside of me. But for now, I only have one clue, and that's a pretty little necklace of a leaf. I found it in the pocket of my pink skirt after I woke up screaming for my father, but instead I had Oro ji-san rushing into my room to ask me what was wrong. I couldn't remember anything; I couldn't even remember who I was or my name. It was as if I was a newborn child, breathing my first breath of life. Of course, I never showed Oro ji-san the necklace I found in my pocket after he explained to me how he hated the Leafs and anything that had to do with them, and I knew he would have taken it away from me if he had known. It was the only thing I had from my father, or I think it was from my father, after all it said, 'To Serena, Princess of Konoha. Love, Dad.'

Once I got on the clothes, we called rag sacks; I stepped out of my room to find her impatiently waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." She said, with her arms crossed against her chest and tapping her toe in a fast pace. She had a serious look on her face, but only to quickly replace it with a teasing grin.

I sighed, wishing I was back in the shower, as she grabbed one of my hands and dragged me quickly towards Kabuto-kun's lab. "Hurry, I'm already getting the jitters."

-AbC-

_Hotaru's POV_

So dark... Why are my dreams always so dark? I wish - I wish I can dream of good things again. I wish I could have my Papa back. I wish so many things, yet all I get is darkness. Is this the path I must follow? Is Oro ji-san right about who and what I am? Am I that child who will bring darkness over the lands? How can I control the monster growing inside me? How can I fight this darkness that is seeping through my child-like heart?

These are the questions I always ask myself, as I sit in the darkness of my room, staring a hole through the wall in front of me.

Not wanting to stay locked up in my room anymore I stood up and left. Walking aimlessly through the halls I soon found myself in front of a large metal-like door. I tried opening it, but found it locked. That didn't stop me though.

I touched the door gently and watched as a dark shade of glowing purple surrounded my hand until I finally heard a click. Slowly, I opened the door and found that it was a large chamber where the other girls would train. Something Serena-neechan didn't want me to do. When I asked her why, she would just give me this sad smile and say, _'you have something very special. Something the girls and I wish we still have. I don't want you to lose that. Not yet.'_

The room was still fresh with the smell of death. There were puddles of blood everywhere. There was even blood dripping from bent poles and the walls were badly dented.

Seeing all the blood; I somehow started to lose my breath. I felt my chest beginning to tighten and I could clearly hear my heart beating ever so slowly. What was happening? Why does this always happen when I see so much blood? Am I cursed? Then I saw black and I welcomed it.

_(FLaShBaCk)_

_Passing by her father's room, Hotaru heard a loud grunt and some rustling sound of struggle coming from his room. Curious as to what he might be doing, she knocked on the door lightly. When she heard nothing coming from inside, she slowly opened the door and walked in. "Tousan?"_

_Just as she was about to reach out for the light, she heard her father croak out, "No, Hotaru. Please, leave the lights off."_

_"But tousan, I can't see." She said, as she tried to make her way towards his bed. _

_"I know child, but my eyes hurt." He replied, still lying on the bed._

_She began to reach out towards his face, "I can heal -" _

_"No!" He yelled out, as his arm shut out, gripping her wrists firmly, before her hands got a chance to touch him._

_She staggered back in fear, but her father still held her wrists._

_He pulled her closer, just enough to hear him whisper. "Go to the Kage, Hotaru. Stay there. You understand?"_

_Hotaru was now in tears. She was only five years old and everything was just going too fast for her to understand the situation. She didn't want to leave her Papa behind, but if she didn't do as her father had asked, she would probably be punished for not being obedient. _

_She whimpered, as she nodded her head silently, forgetting that her Papa couldn't see her. When he gently let go of her wrist, she slowly stepped back and was about to make a run for it outside to call for someone when someone turned on the light. _

_The bright light was a big surprise since her violet eyes had already been adjusted to the dark. She squinted her eyes as she brought her hand up to shield herself from the brightness. Everything was so blurry at first, but as her eyesight slowly became clear the first thing she saw was the color red. Red splashes everywhere, and they were not paint; they were blood. _

_Hotaru's eyes grew wide in realization. All this blood must have belonged to her father, but how? Blood was everywhere: splashed onto the wall; puddles on the floor. Everything screamed and smelled cold-blooded murder. Scared and shaken, she slowly turned around to face her father, only to find both his eyes had been scratched out. Her mouth suddenly dropped open to let out a loud hurtling scream. _

_"Hotaru? You turned on the lights, didn't you? I told you to run." Her now blind father hissed in anger and in pain. This was something he never wanted. He didn't want her last memory of him to be this painful._

_"Actually, I was the one who turned on the light. My apologies." A voice mocked from behind Hotaru, but she couldn't move to find out who was behind her. She was frozen in fear. The last thing she saw before she welcomed the darkness was her father with guts almost hanging out a bit and contorted eyes that bled a river of tears._

_(EnD FLaShBaCk)_

I woke up startled by the dream - a dream that had been haunting me for the past eight years, and realized I was in Kabuto-kun's medic room, right next to his lab. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but it couldn't have been that long.

I lay still on the flat of my back, staring up at the plain ceiling. I needed to regain my strength, before I decided to get out of bed. Then again, I thought it would be best if I stayed in bed until Kabuto retired to his room. I just didn't have the energy to deal with his lectures again.

Kabuto-kun and Serena-neechan - they both acted as if they were my parents, but I don't blame them. They did practically raise me themselves. Mina-chan and the rest couldn't care less. Although, Mina-chan does watch my back every now and then when I really need it.

After a few minutes of staring up at the dirty ceiling, I heard a groan coming from a bed beside mine. I couldn't tell who occupied it since there was a blue curtain separating us, so I decided to go over there and see for myself.

A small tiny smile played on my pale lips, remembering how Serena-neechan would always lecture about how curiosity killed the cat. Of course, I would always reply with, "Good thing I'm not a cat then, huh Serena-neechan?"

I finally sat up only to feel a certain discomfort on my left arm. I looked down to my arm sleepily, to find an IV was hooked up and was feeding me some liquid solution to keep me from being dehydrated through a stupid needle. Not really bothered by this, since this is a regular past time of mine whenever I feel somewhat fatigued, I carelessly took it off and walked up to the blue curtain.

With every step I took, I started to feel a certain heavy feeling on my gut. It was as if all my pain and loneliness had just doubled over.

Slowly, I moved the curtain aside and found a handsome young boy around my age, sleeping with a look of discomfort registered on his face. He had a large cut on his forehead and on his bottom lip, along with a bruise on his cheek close to his left eye. It seemed he tried to get more than he could handle during training, but who is he? I have never seen him here before.

I stepped back in surprise when he groaned in his sleep again. Suddenly, for some reason, I fell into some sort of trance - watching his smooth pale face and bruised pale lips. I felt the need to take that pain away.

I lifted my now glowing hand and slowly leaned in closer towards the boy, scared that with any sudden movement he might disappear. Just as I was about to touch his cut lip, I felt someone grab my wrist painfully.

"What are you doing?"

Surprised, I came out from my daze and found the boy staring right at me with painful red eyes, but there was something in those eyes that reminded me of someone. "Your eyes..." I softly said, still unsure with what I was trying to say, but before I could consider continuing, another voice called out to me nearby.

-AbC-

**Author's Note:** Ok, I am working on the next chapter for this. You can say I have written, like I have said before, 7 pages and I have almost concluded that chapter. Just reminding you all that this is a work in progress and there might be a few changes in the future, but don't worry I will make sure to let you know. There will be times when I will be putting this on hold since I also would like to continue my Sailor Moon/Harry Potter fiction. :

**Please review** and tell me what you think. If there is any corrections I need to make, please let me know and if there is anything you would like to suggest – well, suggest away.

I hope you have enjoyed my fiction so far.


End file.
